<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Солнечный свет, отражённый Чёрной луной by Yuutari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400741">Солнечный свет, отражённый Чёрной луной</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari'>Yuutari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Reunions, meeting after a long time, sanji killer, zoro SOF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Чёрной Луны были чёрные волосы, чёрная маска, чёрная рубашка, чёрные штаны, чёрные туфли. У Зоро не должно быть иных чувств к нему, кроме тех, которые испытывают к своим врагам.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Солнечный свет, отражённый Чёрной луной</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=T.">T.</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Что-то не так», — думал Зоро, сидя в укрытии и ожидая подкрепления, которое обещало прибыть с минуты на минуту. </p>
<p>Он привык анализировать возможности противников, учитывать текущее расположение сил, продумывать тактику нападения и пути отступления. По его оценкам, в здании скорее всего находилось ещё несколько человек, если они ещё не успели где-то скрыться, остальные были убиты. Полиция успела окружить периметр, ожидала прибытия других спецназов: из прошлого отряда остался только один Зоро. </p>
<p>Ситуация была плоха. Если в здании действительно находились именно те, которых видели товарищи Зоро, успевшие сказать ему перед смертью об увиденном, шансов у него было мало. Если те оставшиеся ещё и объединятся — ему выбраться из здания живым не суждено. Это было логично: его противниками были профессиональные киллеры, известные на весь преступный мир и ставившие в тупик следствия по самым громким заказным убийствам. </p>
<p>Зоро и сам не знал, откуда поступила информация об этом подпольном казино в большом загородном доме. Руководство, наверное, думало, что это будет обычным рейдом, возможно, накрыли бы одного-двух главарей наркокартелей. Кто бы знал, что тут, помимо нескольких крупных наркобаронов и мафиози, собралось и несколько печально известных наёмных убийц, которых федеральные службы никак не могли поймать долгие годы. </p>
<p>В этом был просчёт — охрана оказалась сильнее, чем ожидалось, а так как дом находился на огромной частной территории, не решались ставить больше отрядов поблизости. В короткий промежуток времени произошла жуткая перестрелка, и, вероятно, некоторые преступники успели сбежать, а весь отряд Зоро помимо него теперь мёртв: он сам прикрыл глаза последнего бойца, которого насчитал. Даже командир словил несколько пуль и теперь валялся среди кучи других тел у огромной парадной лестницы. Успела приехать местная полиция, а другой наряд спецназовцев надо было ждать. </p>
<p>И вот получается, что Зоро заперт в огромном особняке наедине с несколькими опаснейшими преступниками в мире. Принимая данный факт как данность, он не желал умирать, но был внутренне к этому готов.</p>
<p>Но что-то определённо было не так.</p>
<p>Потому что он слышал выстрелы уже после того, как все спецназы полегли. Чьи-то крики. Преступники перессорились между собой? В подобной ситуации, какую бы неприязнь те к друг другу ни испытывали, было бы максимально рационально объединить свои усилия и за этот промежуток времени, пока не успело прибыть подкрепление, прорвать себе путь к отступлению. Но после нескольких коротких выстрелов и вскриков дом затих мёртвой тишиной. Зоро мог даже услышать своё тяжёлое дыхание, медленно продвигаясь по длинным коридорам.</p>
<p>Его, к сожалению, тоже ранили. Перед глазами немного плыло, а из наскоро перевязанной раны на боку вновь начала сочиться кровь. Он знал: потеряет бдительность, и он — труп.</p>
<p>Стоило ему высунуть голову в одну из больших залов, как над головой просвистело нечто. Зоро тотчас нырнул за дверь и посмотрел на предмет: точно между глаз расписанного на стене античного бога торчал чёрный нож странный формы.</p>
<p>Нож Зоро узнал сразу: это был Чёрная Луна — один из тех самых неуловимых наёмников, чьим уникальным почерком были метательные ножи странной формы с чёрными лезвиями, которыми пользовался только он. Говорили, что Чёрная Луна никогда не целится дважды и все его ножи всегда настигают цель. </p>
<p>Зоро выглянул, чтобы тут же втянуть голову обратно: ещё один нож пролетел прямо перед его глазами. Однако он всё же успел увидеть.</p>
<p>Чёрная Луна, как всегда, в маске на пол-лица, как о нём и говорили. Он стоял один в центре зала, возможные укрытия далековаты — слишком лёгкая добыча. Вероятно, подумал Зоро, где-то поблизости его союзники?</p>
<p>— Сдавайся, — закричал ему Зоро, проверяя собственную винтовку, — скоро вам уже некуда будет бежать. Советую сотрудничать с нами.</p>
<p>Чёрная Луна не ответил, но Зоро, кажется, услышал тихий хмык.</p>
<p>И Зоро продолжал думать: где мог скрываться союзник? Неужели есть какое-то место, которое он не успел заметить? Всё-таки на то, чтобы увидеть обстановку в зале у него был лишь миг. И как в таком случае обезвредить обоих? Лучше подождать подкрепление?</p>
<p>Его быстрый поток мыслей прервал громкий хлопок открывшейся двери, будто некто вынес её с ноги. Он понял какой двери — успел увидеть, что с противоположной стороны зала она тоже была.</p>
<p>— Чёрная Луна! — проревел разъярённый голос. — Ты грёбанный ублюдок! Сумасшедший сукин сын!!! С какого хуя ты начал всех убивать?! Решить перейти на сторону этих сраных федералов?! Я, блядь, всегда знал, что тебе нельзя доверять! — послышался щелчок спускаемого предохранителя.</p>
<p>— Вы были слишком шумными, — ответили ему тихо и равнодушно, — надоело.</p>
<p>Зоро дёрнулся и не понял от чего: голос, кажется, был ему знаком, но он никак не мог понять, кому тот принадлежал. Он заставил себя сосредоточиться, и в голове довольно быстро созрел план действий: скорее всего, между преступниками правда произошёл разлад, ему остается лишь выждать и напасть на того, кто останется.</p>
<p>— Говорят, ты мастер метать ножи. А как ты уворачиваешься от пуль, ублюдок?! — ещё громче зарычал некто.</p>
<p>В стену, куда воткнулся до этого нож Чёрной Луны, прилетело несколько пуль. Видимо, стреляли из пистолета. Но стоило ему услышать, как у того в магазине закончились патроны, тут же послышался булькающий хрип.</p>
<p>Зоро выглянул: увидел, как лысый мужчина с татуировкой змеи на щеке выронил пистолет, хватаясь за горло, откуда торчал нож. Чёрный Луна был левее того места, где до этого видел его Зоро. Тот стоял на одном колене с всё ещё занесённой рукой. Спиной к Зоро. И тот даже не думал и действовал на инстинктах: побежал прямо, готовясь стрелять. Но что-то в этой спине, завёрнутой в чёрную рубашку, его остановило. Возможно, то, что Чёрная Луна даже не дёрнулся, хотя топот Зоро должен был быть прекрасно слышен.</p>
<p>Он сбил его на пол, ударив ногой в спину, и приставил ствол винтовки к чужому виску, глядя на того сверху вниз. Чёрная Луна не сопротивлялся. Почему?</p>
<p>У Чёрной Луны были чёрные волосы, чёрная маска, чёрная рубашка, чёрные штаны, чёрные туфли. У Зоро не должно быть иных чувств к нему, кроме тех, которые испытывают к своим врагам.</p>
<p>Но что-то, <em>блядь, определённо было не так. Потому что он не может стереть из головы мелькнувшие на секунду глаза, которые быстро скрылись под чёлкой. Чёртовы голубые глаза, которые снились ему каждую ночь, которые он искал в толпе, в каждом встречном, в глубинах которых он безвозвратно когда-то утонул.</em></p>
<p>— Повернись, — зачем-то сказал Зоро. Нелогично: в таком положении ему наоборот легче держать преступника и не давать ему шанса вырваться. Чёрный Луна слегка дёрнулся, но не сдвинулся. — Я сказал: повернись.</p>
<p>Движения не было. Зоро разозлился, чего он обычно не позволял себе во время операций, потому что догадка сводила его с ума. Этого не могло быть. Просто. Совпадение. Просто. Показалось.</p>
<p>Не выдержав, он сам пнул Чёрную Луну сбоку, переворачивая на спину, и теперь уже наступал ему на грудную клетку, тыкая дуло винтовки прямо тому в лицо. Чёрные волосы от поворота расступились, открывая вид на глаза на лоб и голубые глаза. На невозможно завитые брови.</p>
<p>Нижняя губа у Зоро подрагивала. Он подцепил край чёрной маски и потянул вниз.</p>
<p>У Чёрной Луны были чёрные волосы, чёрная маска, чёрная рубашка, чёрные штаны, чёрные туфли. У Зоро не должно быть иных чувств к нему, кроме тех, которые чувствуют к своим врагам. Но у Чёрный Луны ещё были глаза цвета моря, брови мишенью и печальнейшая улыбка, которую когда-либо видел Зоро. И эти глаза, эти брови и эти губы, на которых играет радостная улыбка, — это то, во что Зоро был влюблён и что искал последние три года в каждом блондине, встретившемся на его пути.</p>
<p>В памяти яркой вспышкой проносится образ развевающихся на ветру светлых волос, слово наяву слышится беззаботный смех и ощущается ароматный запах блюд. Следом — позабытое чувство тепла и уюта. Ощущение дома, который он наконец-то обрёл в одном человеке.</p>
<p>— Почему? — непроизвольно вырвалось с его губ. — Почему это оказался ты?..</p>
<p>Зоро отступил на шаг и опустил винтовку, всё ещё не в силах принять увиденное. В голове роились мысли, одна вытесняя другую. Чёрная Луна был известен в своих кругах уже долгое время — задолго до того, как они познакомились. Значит, всё это время его разыгрывали? Подыгрывали, потешались над его чувствами, а когда надоел — просто выкинули, как надоевшую игрушку.</p>
<p>Он ведь знал, кем работал Зоро. Ровно как и то, что Зоро к нему чувствовал.</p>
<p>— Отвечай! — рыкнул Зоро, нацелив на него мушку винтовки. — Всё это время... я... я ведь, чёрт возьми, искал тебя!</p>
<p>Тому, казалось, было всё равно. Он лежал на полу, раскинув руки в стороны, и безвольно смотрел в потолок. Молчание тянулось несколько секунд или, быть может, минут, а Зоро казалось, что целая вечность.</p>
<p>— Просто убей меня уже.</p>
<p>И Зоро не выдержал. Повесил ружьё на плечо, быстро приблизился и навис на ним, встряхивая за ворот рубаки, заглядывая прямо в глаза.</p>
<p>— Нет, — он смотрел уверенно, — скажи мне правду, Санджи.</p>
<p>Санджи от внезапной встряски вздрогнул, словно очнулся ото сна. Он был удивлён — это ещё ничего не сказать. Будто всё это время был уверен, что никаких разговоров не будет, а бац — и пуля в лоб, или же град пуль, который превратил бы его в решето. Любой подобный исход бы его устроил, но не этот: тот, в котором Зоро так отчаянно смотрел ему в глаза, в котором не видел в нём своего врага... в котором до сих пор его любил.</p>
<p>Санджи был недостоин этого. </p>
<p>Он знал, что сейчас должен бросить что-нибудь едкое и ядовитое — что-то, отчего Зоро не сможет его простить. Нужно солгать ему: сказать, что он просто игрался, а потом надоело, и ушёл. Что он не был до безумия счастлив в крепких объятиях, что не был не седьмом небе, когда хвалили его блюда, держали за руку, тихо признавались в любви, просыпались вместе с ним, что не забылся и ни на миг думал, что он наконец-то свободен и любим. Это поставило бы финальную точку в их истории, от и до сплетённой липкой паутиной лжи Санджи, который <em>посмел</em> вообразить себя никому не известным обычным поваром из небольшого ресторанчика на берегу моря.</p>
<p>Но Санджи не смог. Не тогда, когда на него так смотрели. Зоро имел право узнать всё перед тем, как убьёт его.</p>
<p>— Я не вырос в приюте, — начал он, расфокусировав взгляд, чтобы не видеть, — с рождения жил на улице, передавался из рук в руки, пока не стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы научиться ходить и незаметно воровать в супермаркетах. Меня брали под своё крыло, а я помогал вымаливать деньги на улицах, подслушивал планы наркокурьеров, воровал у прохожих и не только, пока однажды не попал в ряды мафиози. Такая жизнь должна была заставить меня очерстветь, но... во мне всегда было ощущение, что я не там, где должен быть. Тайком я смотрел фильмы и сериалы, где у подростков моего возраста были любящие родители, они ходили в школу, учились, влюблялись, занимались хобби, любимыми делами, выбирали своё будущее, <em>жили</em>. Я смотрел. Завидовал. Понимал, что всё вокруг меня — неправильно и что сам я — ошибка. Я жил в одном мире, а тянуло меня в совершенно другой, куда вход для меня был наглухо закрыт.</p>
<p>Зоро затаил дыхание. Рассказ кардинально отличался от того, который тихим голосом некогда поведал ему Санджи, когда они оба валялись в постели, и тот, поджав к себе ноги и положив голову на колени, меланхолично курил. За окном тогда медленно проступал рассвет, и в тот момент, когда первые лучи солнца упали на светлые волосы и оголённое плечо с небольшой родинкой, Зоро понял, что пропал с концами. А тот всё говорил: о детстве в приюте, о непростой адаптации в обществе, поисках себя, о Зеффе, который его приютил и назвал своим сыном. И всё это было лишь хорошо спланированной ложью?</p>
<p>— Первое убийство вышло случайно — я защищался, — продолжал Санджи. — Но сделал это так, что меня заметили. Сказали, что такой талант нельзя упускать, дали наставника, и он начал меня натаскивать. Огнестрел не давался, да мне и не хотелось, поэтому дали холодное оружие и довольно быстро поняли, что я меткий. </p>
<p>Сначала заказы были небольшие. Потом пошли дела посерьёзнее. Я нажил себе множество врагов, плыл по течению и не пытался что-то изменить. И всё же я всегда чувствовал груди пустоту — будто дыру, которая была во мне с самого рождения, и с каждым разом она только увеличивалась. Чувство, будто я не там, где должен быть, делаю то, что не должен, и иду в пропасть, куда дороги назад нет.</p>
<p>Последний заказ я так и не смог выполнить — я понял, что не могу убить того, кого знал. Я понял, что не хочу это делать, не хочу забирать жизни и тех, кто этого не заслуживал, всю жизнь быть скитальцем, тонуть в чужой крови, просыпаться ночью от кошмаров, жить в постоянном ожидании того, что за углом тебя поджидает убийца, мстящий за чью-то смерть. </p>
<p>Я оборвал все связи, поменял личность и уехал, куда глаза глядят. И, на моё счастье, когда я не знал, что мне делать дальше и куда идти, сидя за стойкой в безлюдном ресторане на берегу моря, Зефф предложил мне остаться. И именно там я впервые ощутил, что появилось место, которое я могу назвать своим домом. Я думал, что мне этого достаточно: слушать ворчание старого Зеффа, готовить для посетителей, насвистывая мелодии, и гулять на побережье по вечерам. Пока не появился ты.</p>
<p>Зоро медленно разжал руки, и Санджи вновь плюхнулся головой на пол. Он замолк.</p>
<p>— Почему же ты тогда ушёл? — едва слышно спросил его Зоро. — Если ты решил оставить всё позади?</p>
<p>Санджи посмотрел на него буквально на секунду, после чего взгляд вновь упёрся о потолок.</p>
<p>— Они нашли меня. Не стоило питать иллюзий, что с такими кровавыми следами я смогу долго скрываться. И я вернулся: вечный бег, заказы, убийства, покушения. Но у меня уже была другая цель. Я понимал, что пока работают все те группировки, которые меня знали, пока есть те люди, которые могли меня достать, я не смогу жить в безопасности. И вы — тоже. Мне нужно было разрушить этот слаженный механизм изнутри, винтик за винтиком, настроить главарей друг против друга, убить свидетелей и убедиться, что больше не останется людей, которые знали бы о вас. О «Барати».</p>
<p>— Ты должен был мне сказать! — разозлился Зоро, хоть и сам был не до конца уверен, на что именно: на то, что всё, что знал о нём Зоро, оказалось ложью, на тот факт, что Санджи выследили, или же на то, что Санджи решил вернуться сам, оставив свою новую жизнь так легко. Он ведь мог попросить о помощи, не возвращаться туда одному. — Ты хоть знаешь, как Зефф волновался за тебя?! Постарел сразу лет на десять. Да там все в «Барати»... и я... — Зоро сжал кулак, но не стал продолжать.</p>
<p>Послышался тихий смешок.</p>
<p>— И как ты себе это представляешь? «Хэй, Зоро, слушай, на самом деле я бывший киллер, но я решил всё бросить и приехал сюда, а сейчас меня нашли, и если не пойду, то порешают всех, кто хоть как-то причастен к “Барати”»? Или «Зоро, я вообще-то был киллером, и все блюда, которые ты сейчас ешь, сделаны руками убийцы, но ты не переживай»? Или…</p>
<p>— Не знаю я! — рявкнул Зоро раздражённо. Он вообще не понимал, что чувствует, всё в голове свалилось в какую-то непонятную кашу. Санджи — наёмный убийца. Он убивал людей на заказ, за деньги, убивал и его сослуживцев. Он был в тени мафиозных кланов и всегда ускользал от правосудия. — Не знаю! — повторил он, но уже тише. — Я себе такого напридумывал... думал, похитили, убили... я даже просил задания, связанные с работорговлей, я... блядь, чтоб тебя. </p>
<p>Санджи на это ничего не ответил, только сглотнул ком в горле и после некоторого молчания продолжил:</p>
<p>— Сегодня был последний штрих: я и сам удивился, как всё удачно сложилось. Все оставшиеся люди, которые мне были нужны, собрались тут, в одном месте. Нужен был отвлекающий манёвр, чтобы со всем разобраться, и прибывший отряд спецназовцев был как раз кстати...</p>
<p>Зоро всё же не удержался: со всей дури врезал Санджи по лицу — так, что кровь пошла из носа да скула сразу потемнела. Потом ещё раз. И ещё. Но больше не смог: рука так и застыла занесённой, после чего безвольно повисла.</p>
<p>— Они были моими товарищами, — глухо прихрипел Зоро и прикрыл глаза.</p>
<p>— Прости, — только и сказал тот.</p>
<p>Он не знал, и это чистая правда. Судьба — сука та ещё, в этом оба убедились в очередной раз. Санджи слил информацию спецслужбам о готовящемся мероприятии и был морально готов к тому, чтобы умереть в этой бойне. Ему было плевать на всех в этом мире, даже на самого себя, лишь бы Зеффу и работникам «Барати» ничего не угрожало. Лишь бы Зоро в один день не словил пулю в затылок из мести к Чёрной Луне. Но именно отряд Зоро прислали сегодня и именно его товарищи погибли в этой перестрелке.</p>
<p>Тогда, увидев его в одном из коридоров, Санджи понял, что не сможет. Он не имел права возвращаться к той мирной и тихой жизни — не после всего, что сделал. Его дорога была усеяна трупами, а руки — по локоть в крови. Люди, которых он любил, не заслуживали того, чтобы рядом с ними жил убийца, шутил и улыбался, касался их своими <em>грязными</em> руками. </p>
<p>Для Санджи есть только один путь, и это дорога в Ад. И пусть хотя бы его проводником туда станет Зоро — тот человек, чьё лицо он хотел бы видеть перед своей смертью.</p>
<p>Они услышали звук вертолёта: подкрепление прибыло. Если Санджи схватят, остаток жизни тот проведёт за решёткой, в этом сомнений не было. На миг прожекторы мелькнули через окна, проскользнув по всей комнате.</p>
<p>Санджи смотрел ему в глаза.</p>
<p>— Убей меня, Зоро. Теперь, когда все враги мертвы, мне незачем жить.</p>
<p>Понадобилось мгновенье, чтобы Зоро резко схватился за винтовку и вновь наставил его на Санджи. Тот только слегка улыбнулся, закрыв глаза, словно только этого и ждал.</p>
<p>— Я должен это услышать, — неожиданно спокойно произнёс Зоро, — от тебя. Мне плевать, что ты там говорил о своём прошлом. То, что тогда было между нами, скажи мне. Было ли это настоящим?</p>
<p>Санджи не нашёл в себе сил солгать ему.</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>Он услышал свист винтовки, но ничего не произошло. Что-то с грохотом ударилось о пол.</p>
<p>— Вставай.</p>
<p>До него не сразу дошёл смысл слова, пока его не дёрнули наверх, теперь уже поднимая на ноги.</p>
<p>— Беги.</p>
<p>Зоро указывал на окно. А Санджи не понимал: застыл, как истукан, и тупо пялился ему в лицо, словно тот заговорил на другом языке. Все мысли исчезли из головы.</p>
<p>— Первый этаж, не разобьёшься. Там лес, думаю, ты как-нибудь справишься с тем, чтобы там затеряться. Только полиции не попадись.</p>
<p>— Я не могу, я же... ты должен меня ненавидеть, я... — к нему наконец-то вернулся дар речи, но он мог только глотать воздух и запинаться в собственных мыслях, — я стольких убил, не моргнув и глазом. Я всех вас обманывал. Ты должен меня убить, так почему...</p>
<p>Зоро заткнул его поцелуем, грубым и влажным, с привкусом собственной крови на языке.</p>
<p>— Не решай за нас, — прошипел ему в губы Зоро, резко оттолкнув его от себя за плечи, но продолжая держать. — Что я должен чувствовать или не должен — решать мне. Как и Зеффу самому решать, как к этому отнестись. Но ты ведь не сказал ему ни словечка на прощание, просто ушёл! Ты должен вернуться и объясниться. Что до твоих грехов: думаешь, убил и всё? Будешь теперь до конца жизни расплачиваться. Ты должен отплатить добром за всё зло, что успел совершить, ясно тебе? Я лично прослежу, чтобы всё прошло гладко. А теперь свали.</p>
<p>— Я не могу, Зоро, я... — Санджи не понимал. Он ведь не имел права жить, так почему Зоро так упорно пытался убедить его в обратном? — Твои товарищи, по моей вине они... — схватился тот за последний аргумент, который у него был. </p>
<p>— Мертвы, — закончил другой и отвернулся. — Они были хорошими парнями. Лучшими. И их уже не вернуть. Но, — Зоро взглянул ему прямо в лицо, — <em>ты жив</em>.</p>
<p>Санджи почувствовал, что у него защипало в глазах.</p>
<p>Послышался топот вдали, глухие крики, снова автоматная очередь: видимо, кто-то из выживших пытался отстреляться от прибывших спецназов.</p>
<p>— Я, — Зоро уже не смотрел на него, поднял с пола винтовку и направился к выходу из комнаты, — буду ждать тебя. Возвращайся домой.</p>
<p>Перед тем, как столкнуться в дверях с первыми прибывшими спецназами, Зоро услышал за спиной треск разбившегося стекла.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>С полученными ранами Зоро пролежал в госпитале почти месяц, восстанавливался дольше обычного. Ему позволили проститься с ребятами — тех, кого он потерял на той злосчастной спецоперации.</p>
<p>Группировки, главарей которых убили в тот вечер, залегли на дно. По некоторой информации, началась нешуточная борьба за власть, во что Зоро уже не вдавался — это было не в его компетенции. Ему выдали награду и вроде даже какую-то медаль за отвагу. Всё это было для него неважно, он при первой же возможности полетел обратно в родной город, что располагался близко к морю.</p>
<p>Старый семейный ресторан встретил его знакомым звоном колокольчика и приятным запахом любимых блюд.</p>
<p>Зоро на самом деле не особо представлял, что их ждёт дальше, но когда увидел знакомые глаза цвета неба и улыбку ярче солнца, то понял, что они со всем как-нибудь справятся. Вместе. И он улыбнулся в ответ.</p>
<p>— С возвращением!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>